ANGEL IN THE MAKING
by cheekigirl 1
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN OUR FAV SUPERSTAR NATE GRAY STUMBLES ACROSS A SINGING TESS WILL NEW LOVE BLOSSOM OR WILL A COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP HAPPEN
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N): This story is my first fanfic so plz be honest yea I no ppl usually say be nice this is my first try but be honest so I can improve. Thank you xxxxx Billyanna**

**Summary: what happens when our fav superstar Nate stumbles across a singing Tess will love blossom **

**Pairing: Nate and Tess **

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or Nate and Tess I do own this story though.**

ON WITH THE STORYYYY

XD

GOOSBUMPZ NATESS

As final jam was coming to an end there was still a blonde haired beauty wondering around backstage

(Tess pov)

UGH I can't believe what a klutz I am I mean singing the wrong lyrics now that's not so bad BUT falling of the stage because of a bitchy supposed to be mum now that's just down right humiliating

I mean the one time she comes and she can't be bothered to watch ALL of my performance I still can't believe it ……wait a minute I can believe it she never took care of me.

Never not even once

When I got the part of Cinderella for my middle school play I was really hoping she'd be there but noooooooo she just had to go on tour when it was opening night of the play and didn't even tell me.

I had to find out from her handler who seems to take care of me more then she does, that shows me for hoping she'd ever come through for me.

And now here I am wondering around like a lost puppy I think I want some fresh air yea I'm going to take a small visit to my old friend the lake.

Wow I never new it could be so beautiful it looks so angelic with the full moon hovering above it like it's a guardian angel something I'm not close to.

Wow its times like these that I just want to break louse of this mask I'm wearing and sing my heart off

(Normal pov)

Tess took a deep breath as in to let out all her problems and began to sing a song which spoke to her heart like it was another half of who she really was

Song

**Let's go back **

**Back to the beginning **

**Back to when the earth the sun **

**The stars all aligned cause perfect**

**Didn't feel so perfect tryin to fit a square into a circle was no life**

**I defy let the rain fall down and wake my dreams let it wash away in **

**My sanity cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream **

**Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean I'm coming clean oh **

**I'm shedding shedding every colour trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin oh**

**Cause different doesn't feel so different and going out is better then staying in feel the wind **

**Cause I'm coming clean oh I'm coming clean.**

As Tess finished she felt much better then she first was she felt relief that she finally got to take of her mask and be her self.

Suddenly there was a sudden rustle in the bushes near by Tess whipped her head around so fast that she was afraid she got a whiplash she scanned the area she was in and heard the sound "who's there" she said in a voice she hoped sounded demanding

"Ha I hope your not trying to scare any1 away with that voice" said the outline of a figure that was very familiar to her but she just couldn't pint point it quite yet. As the figure got closer something inside Tess's brain clicked the person standing before her right now is none other then superstar Nate gray himself.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGFER**

**XD DON'T WORRY MY SWEETYS IM GONNA CONTINUE ASLONG AS I GET REVEIWS PLZ READ AND REVIEW I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS **

**AGAIN THANK'S AND GOOD BYE LOVE **

**BILLYANNA XXX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or the **characters** Tess and Nate and any other characters except Tess's sister and sum other owns I make up I do own this story though.**

**Pairing: Nate and Tess**

**Chapter 2**

Tess pov

Omygollygosh I could not imagine how I looked right now but I think I came across a dead fish and a strangled cat "ok_ snap out of it Tess you were raised better then to sit here looking at the Nate gray like your having a seizure"_, as soon as that thought came to my head I started top catch up were we left off which is him saying my voice is not demanding enough hah ill show him demanding.

"Excuse me but did u just say that" I said in a voice that said "boy your in for it now"

As I observed the boy standing above me I saw a smirk tugging at the end of he's lips as he said " um what I say exactly cause so far I've said was that your not the littlest scary so stop trying"

Normal pov

As each ticking second passed by Tess was getting more nervous thinking that he heard her singing and came here to insult her and the other stuff she normally gets from her so called enemies.

As soon as Tess thought that Nate said the furthest thing in her mind

"Hey was that you singing just before I made my dashing entrance" Nate said as he smiled that smile of he's that melt all of the female population to half.

As Tess heard this she couldn't keep in a genuine chuckle that escaped her lips and she couldn't help but be shocked she has never smiled a genuine smile for years well alone chuckle. Nate on the other hand strangely felt like he enjoyed making this rare specimen he found laugh even though it's not really a laugh but close enough for Tess

"Um actually yes, yes it was and if your going to bag on me like every one else then save it please" as Nate heard this he couldn't help but chuckle a little himself, he made he's way to the space next to Tess and to Tess's shock he sat down like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Actually I think your singing was pretty good" as Tess heard this she couldn't help but contain a blush and trust me Tess does not blush so this is big "I wonder" Nate muttered under he's breath "wonder what" Tess said with a voice that showed she was really interested about what he wanted to say, at this Nate looked down from the sky and smiled a different smile a REAL smile filled with joy and it made Tess's insides swell up.

"Was that an original" Nate asked with the smile still plastered on he's face

"Huh" "oh yea yea it was "Tess said embarrassed that she froze up like that a

Nate laughed at this and finally realizing what time it is he sprang up so fast it seemed like he's bum was on fire "oh gosh sorry about this but its really late and I have to go before brown checks our cabin" at this Tess was a little disappointed but as soon as Nate took out he's phone and flipped it opened she came back to herself

Tess repeated he's action reading he's mind they switched phones instantly as they took pictures of each other they and typed there phone numbers in each others phone and handed them back as they were smiling at each other Nate said something that made Tess's day a whole lot better

"It was really nice meeting you Tess I hope I see you again sometime" as he said this he hugged her and Tess immediately felt butterfly's in her stomach

As these two were going there different ways they both had the same smile plastered on their faces.

A/N **woooow that was soo long for me anyhow lolls well tell me what you think and plzzzzz review it'll make my daii so plz spear me a review**************

**Love Billy **


End file.
